Revised
by the-bella-swan
Summary: He started to really annoy me. Then she came along" What happens when Sapphy goes to Forks high and meets the new girl! Review Please! First Ever FanFic! After BD
1. Note

I'm kinda new to writing stories, so with thanks to 'EmoChick321123', here is Revised. Please review – I'm always open for a challenge!!

the-bella-swan


	2. Chapter 1 Him and Her

**Revised**

**Chapter One – Him and Her**

I stumbled in and slumped into my seat. I've only been here for three semesters and he is already creeping me out. He is so different; unique would be a better word. Sitting across the room from me, he stares. There are so many more attractive girls so why stare at me? He has a whole biology lab to choose from! I glace at him to see if he is staring at me but he isn't even in school. Forks High has become the second dullest place in the world even if it was as bright as my old home, Phoenix, outside. A heat I was so used to, even if I was skipping the gene that allows a tan. "Pale is the new tan" everyone says to me, like it's a good thing!

I turn my attention away from the subject to try and focus. Why isn't he in school when the weather is so nice for once? He has done this twice since I've been here. One of my friends keeps saying that he and his family go on camping when the weather is nice.

The sun shines through the window causing trails of light to stretch its fingers towards me. The professor, Mr , comes in trailing his bag and thumps a pile of paperwork on a desk at the front of the Lab which wobbles as if any moment it can collapse. A bright pink piece of paper on the top caught my eye. I knew what that meant. A new class member. I would have to move elsewhere as this is the 'freshman' seat and this would no longer be mine.

"Ms. Cullen is joining our class" Mr 's voice bellowed making me lose my train of thought.

A tall girl with slightly curly, rich brown hair sprang into the room. She was, in a non-weird way, beautiful. Her skin was as pale as marble and her eyes were similar to the colour of her hair. Cullen? The name hit me like a skier on a slope being hit by the biggest avalanche known. I had heard the name before, somewhere. I think I heard a man, Mike, say it under his breath once. He worked with my father in the local hardware store, Newtons.

"Sapphy" Mr 's voice echoed in my head "You will have to move next to Mr. Hale. Who is where, may I ask?"

The whole class was looking at the empty desk where he should sit, staring at me. No one answered him.

Reluctantly, I picked up my work and stuff to where he should be. This would be a shock to him when he came back. The new girl watched me as I made my way down the single gaps in the tables without tripping over on some invisible item. Me luck failed. I tripped and before I knew it, the Cullen girl was there – helping me up.

"Renéesme" she greeted me with an outstretched hand after she had steadied me. Her voice was like singing. And her skin was so hot. Was she ill?


	3. Chapter 2 Really!

**Revised**

**Chapter Two – Really?!**

I took her hand. Mine felt must have felt cold to her because I saw a shiver run across her face. She stared at me blankly. What is it with people staring at me? It took me a moment to realise that she was waiting for my name.

"S-sapphy" I stuttered to her. My voice sounded alien and distant to me. She unclasped my hand as if I had given her an allergic reaction. She turned towards Mr Banner.

"Sir," her voice sang "may I sit next to Sapphy. I'd like her to tell me a few things about the school, since I only just got here." Her gaze returned to mine with a grin on her face. _This is going to please him_ I thought. He would not only stare at me but give my _evil _stares which could kill when he gets back.

Only now did I realise that the whole class had turned to me, each with a look of question on their faces. I was still staring at her face. I glanced over the shoulder of my new friend.

"Yes, you may sit next to Sapphy. I'm sure she wont mind" Mr Banner's voice sounded like it was coming from the deepest tunnel and I was nowhere near the exit. All my stuff hadn't fallen out of my hands at least. It was safely on the desk. I took my seat and Renéesme sat beside me.

During the class, she had asked me about Forks, my life, my dad, and the boys. At least she would be interested in them. I gave a positive review of the school, which didn't seem to surprise her.

"Both of my parents came here." She said bluntly "They recommended this school and the courses I could take." I could see that her parents wanted the best for her – she concentrated on her work, she got an A- on the quiz at the end, she was very clever. So why did she like me? I wasn't the best influence for her to hang around with. I only got a B+ on the quiz and I often drifted into my own little fantasy world. Biology breezed past with Trigonometry next. Renéesme followed me into the room. Another class with her?

Soon after the class had started, I had my notebook in front of me and had started to doodle my daydream. Renéesme had obviously noticed I wasn't working and watched me doodle.

"I know him!" she suddenly exclaimed, but it was so quiet only I could her. I had drawn him.

"Really?!" I questioned her. "How?!"


	4. Chapter 3 Follow

**Revised**

**Chapter Three - Follow**

Brriing!

What an inconvenient time for the damn bell to ring. She was just about to tell me who he was and how she know him. Then it rang! _I wanna know!!_ My head screamed. The lesson flies by when you're just about to discover something. Even if my gut instinct was saying it was something I shouldn't know.

She swung her bag onto her shoulders so swiftly, I _must_ have blinked. She practically ran out of the room. What on earth was her rush? Then I saw the time – the lesson had run over by half an hour! _Brilliant. _Dad would be waiting for his dinner. I stumbled as everyone left, rushing to the cloakroom. As everyone left, I was alone. My coat was still wet as I got it off the pegs – it had rained all day. _I hate wet stuff_.

I reached to grasp the door handle, and then I saw him. Well…his reflection. I gazed at him though the glass in the door panel. Turning, he seemed to disappear. _What the …? _

Why was he here if he hadn't gone to school for the past week. I ran to the window to see if I was dreaming. No – I wasn't! He was there with…_so that's how she knows him_! If she was going out with him surely Renéesme would have told me. And yet they were in the car lot with each other. They were near his car which was very close to the window I was watching them from. Renéesme seemed to be telling him who I was for his gaze met mine while she was still talking to him. She extended her arm to point to me but he stopped her before she could even get her arm in a straight line. _What's his problem? I should have told Renéesme that he didn't like me!_

That was it – he pushed her into his car then drove off. However he drove slower than I have even seen him drive. I ran out of room without stopping, I continued running into the corridor, through the doors and into the car lot. I fumbled with the keys to my dust bucket red Chevy – which dad had somehow acquired – probably from the Blacks; they lived next door to us and their son – Jacob – was really nice, even though he was hardly in the house. I drove out of the car lot and followed the way they had gone. _Why am I bothering? _I thought _They'll probably hate me forever. _But I followed them anyway – I had to know what they were hiding from me.


	5. Chapter 4 Truth?

**Revised**

**Chapter Four – Truth?**

I followed them into the forest. I could barely see the entrance they went in; it was overgrown with trees but going down the track I could see where there had been lit torches for a celebration of some sort. Their car made a sharp left and pulled into the driveway of a very expensive looking house. Panels of glass lined one whole side while wood covered the rest. Trees surrounded the house but my attention was drawn to the fact I was getting closer. I stopped. The Chevy squeaked to an abrupt stop. I was hidden behind a thick bramble bush that was only yards away from the house.

His car stopped outside a garage door which seemed to open as soon as it entered the area in front. I gazed in wonder of what would jump out. Shocked by the sight of a tall blonde, my mouth gaped open. _Since when did he have a sister?_ I saw Renéesme get out of the car and run towards the blonde. I was too busy watching the brief exchange to notice the small, dark haired girl that danced out of the front door. _Another sister? _She seemed not to notice them as she started to walk towards me. I cussed.

Sudden realisation made me wonder if she had seen me coming but that was beyond belief. _No one can see into the future, surely._ What did it matter? She must have seen the truck. She tapped on the passenger window for me to let her in. I hesitated but reluctantly felt I could trust her. _I hardly know her!_

"Hey" Her voice rang like Renéesme's. No _way_ were they related. Come on, seriously! She hopped into the passenger's seat and looked at me. "So who are you?…" she began to count on her fingers multiple questions to ask "…what do you want? How did you find this house?" She took a moment to breathe when I stopped her midsentence.

"I could say the same to you. Who _are _you? And how do you know Renéesme?" She seemed startled that I knew her. She was obviously stuck for an answer. I could see her working it out in her head.

"She is … my niece." She stated bluntly. "She is the child of my brother and his wife."

I returned my gaze to Renéesme, the blonde and him – I never actually found out his name. Her gaze followed mine. She seemed to know what I was about to say; like she had already had this conversation worked out.

"No, his name is Jasper. He's my … husband."

"And the blonde?" I asked

"My sister. Rosalie."

"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking." I questioned

"Alice. Alice Cullen." With that she jumped out of the car and bounced towards Rosalie, Jasper and Renéesme. _Was she really married to him and she was so young to be an aunt. Was this really the truth?_


	6. Chapter 5 La Push

**Revised**

**Chapter Five – La Push**

I stared in disbelief as Alice skipped off to the others. Renéesme turned towards me and our eyes met. She suddenly grabbed Alice's hand; she stopped skipping and stood – starting into the distance. _I have to get out of here _I began to think. I wanted to stay but fear and shock won.

I tugged on the gear box and thrust on the gas peddle – reversing back down the track. As soon as I hit the main road, I headed straight to La Push – I needed to think.

As I made my way, I drove past the Blacks house. No one was in by the looks of the fact all the lights were off and there was no movement from inside. But I needed to talk to Jacob – he would know about the crazy Cullen's surely. Well…he got around a lot.

But I didn't stop at the house; I just kept driving straight to the reserve. The tide was out but there was still people trying to catch a wave. I watched as one of them caught a wave and was heading to the shore. Shocked, I noticed it was Jacob. _So that's why nobody's home. _I scanned the car lot for his motorbike. It wasn't here though, so how had he got here?

Sorry this one is soo short – had a lot of deadlines to meet recently. Hope you like these.

PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY IDEAS!!

the-bella-swan


	7. Chapter 6 Paul

**Revised**

**Chapter Six – Paul**

An ear-piercing howl removed my train of thought. Being the adventurous type, I stopped my Chevy's no-so-discrete engine and followed the howl into the forest. It certainly was no animal I've ever heard before.

As the howl got closer and louder, it sounded as if it was changing, from animal to human. A male to be exact. That's when I saw it. A…wolf slowing transforming into, from what I could see through the trees, Paul, Jake's friend from the Reserve, the one he is nearly always with when I see him.

I turned with shock to come face to face with a tall figure. The warmth he was radiating was immense. I made my head look up and there was the stern face of Jake. _How had he got here?_

"Jake, I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You shouldn't be here." his statement was as blunt as his face. "But I think you should know."

_What on earth? Oh, I know._

"Are you going to answer my questions then Jake?" he seemed to smile. It melted my into an abyss into the ground beneath like a puddle but it seemed to not have the same affect as Jasper's.

"Fine. But then you must tell me the truth afterwards." His voice was certain. He just wanted to answer my quires, I was certain. _Live or let die I suppose._

"Paul. What happened? How did that happen? Do you know Nessie? I…" His voice cut me off.

"Nessie is my girlfriend." His face was telling the truth that was one thing I was certain. "Your other questions can be answered with a simple word. Shape shifter."

_A what?!?!_

"That looked more like a werewolf not a shape shifter. Come on! Seriously!"

"So, of either one, Are you afraid?" His question hung in the air of the damp forest. The surrounding trees seemed to echo the words as if it had been said already, only a few years ago.

I breathed deeply. My sweating fists were the answer to the question. How could I be afraid of my second best friend in rainy Folks? After Nessie, her strangeness that seemed to tell me not to be scared of her, Jake was the least scary person I would ever consider to be afraid of. My breaths became shorter.

"No, I'm only afraid of losing you. Jake, I can't be scared of you. I have trusted you for most of my life even when I moved away. You are my knight in fur!" The remark sounded shameful. "No pun intended. It just sounded right."

_Great. Now where does this leave me in the whole scheme?_


End file.
